Accidently Cheated
by Thomas N
Summary: Edward "accidently cheated" on Bella.
1. Crap

**Authors Note: I don't know how you'll respond to my new story, so I'll go off reviews. If I get good reviews, there will be a chapter 2...if not, I'll take it off.**

I was driving home more carelessly than usual. I was furious. Only at myself, or was I also mad at Tanya. No. I should have controlled myself. Well, maybe I'm a little mad at Tanya. Bella is going to be so pissed.

Wait. I can't tell Bella. No. Bella shall not know that Tanya seduced me and I couldn't control myself. Oh my gosh, I just CHEATED on Bella.

If Bella finds out she may come to her senses and leave me. I couldn't live without her. This whole thing was one big accident. Accidentally Cheating. That sounds like one horrible lie. But it's true. I accidentally cheated on Bella. I probably shouldn't talk to Tanya any more.

I pulled into the drive. But I slept with Tanya. I can't just ignore her. Can I?

'Edward's back,' Alice thought as I pulled into the garage. Had she seen this, or was she too focused on Jasper? I hope she didn't see this.

"Hey Edward, how was Alaska?" Alice asked but I just ignored her and went straight to my room.

'Sheesh, what's up with him?' She thought. Good. She didn't see.

My phone vibrated about ten minutes later. I opened it. Incoming Text message from MY LOVE. Bella. I read the message.

'You back yet?'

'Yeah.' I texted back.

'When do I get to see you?' I got about two minutes later.

'I'll come by and pick you up later if you want to come over. I have something to do.' I replied immediately.

'K.' I got back. Bella, sweet Bella. She deserves better than me. She's engaged to someone who cheated on her. She deserves much better.

"Edward, you're driving Jasper crazy." Carlisle called. "Come out here so we can talk about whatever's wrong with you." I didn't say anything or move from my seat. The sound of Carlisle unlocking my door disgusted me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, you can tell us anything," Esme added.

"I can only tell Alice, sorry everyone," everyone except Alice sighed and left the room. "Bella, it's about Bella." I told Alice when everyone was two floors away.

"What did she do?" she asked.

"Nothing, It's what I did. I SLEPT with Tanya." Alice looked at me, her eyes full of anger.

"Edward. You cheated on my best friend."

"Alice, Tanya seduced me. It was like I couldn't control myself." I replied.

"I've lost all respect for you," Alice said walking toward the doorway.

"Well, I have too," I called when she was in my door way. Two hours later I got another text from Bella.

'?????' It read.

'You ready, I'll come pick you up.' I replied. I decided that this never happened. Or at least I was going to pretend it never did.

'Yep,' her reply said. I left and went to pick her up.

_____________________________________________________________

Bella talked the whole ride back. I listened more closely than ever. I didn't know it was possible. If she ever found out about the thing that never happened, or conversations would be limited. I hope she never finds out.

We went into the house, and went straight up to my bedroom. I put our song by Debussy in my stereo. Emmett came to my door about a minute after the music started.

"Hey Edward, you feeling better? Oh…Hi Bella," he said after he saw her. "I'm surprised you came over after what Edward did." A low snarl came from my chest. "Oh…You didn't tell…Bye!" He called already halfway down the hall.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you're too good for me." And then I told her the story.

**Author's Note: SO…do you hate it? If you REVIEW it…(I don't beg for reviews, but for this story, I'll keep writing it if I get FIVE positive reviews.)…and the reviews are positive I'll keep writing. I don't know how you'll respond. So if you want to know Bella's reaction, give me good reviews. **


	2. Uh Huh

**Author's Note: I got my five e-mails the night within like an hour of the posting, so I WILL continue. Sorry for like holding this chapter hostage for reviews, I seriously didn't know how you would respond. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's character's, all I own are two posters, some magazine clippings, and a copy of all the books. Bella's POV. **

"What?" was all I could think of.

"Love, it was an accident."

"How do you accidentally sleep with someone?" I yelled furiously. "Do you just happen to both be naked and trip over something?"

"Bella, it wasn't like that,"

"I've got to get out of here," I said tears in my eyes. My emotions are going crazy. Jasper must be going crazy.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Edward asked.

"No. Right now I think I'd rather hitch-hike then ride with you." I replied. I tried to run out of the room, but he grabbed me and carried me to his stupid shiny Volvo. Wow, I haven't called it that in a while. "Put me down, Let me go!" I protested.

When we were in the car, he blindfolded me.

"What are you doing?" I protested.

"We're going somewhere and talking about this."

"But why are you blindfolding me?" I asked.

"So you won't try to make a run for it." After a three day ride we came to a stop.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Cancun," he replied.

Author's Note: Sorry it's short, and sorry this took so long.


	3. Apology

Sorry People. I AM going to update again. I've just had a hectic stressful schedule and NO time. Sorry.


End file.
